Under my wing
by HelloCath
Summary: The Orc's surprised us with their attack and where able to break into our borders. We where able to drive them away but not before our blood was shed.


**Under my wing  
  
Author note:  
****Ok it bugged me that movie Thranduil did so lowly about Silvan Elves.  
****This doesn't sound like the Thranduil of the books who adopted the Silvan way, language and probably married an Silvan elf. So Ï did this little one-shot because apparently Tauriel is an orphan and didn't Legolas said something like "My father favored you" towards Tauriel?**

**The Hobbit and all of his characters are not mine, I just play with the storyline etc etc etc.**

* * *

I know that she is there, standing in the shadow, probably gather her courage to ask me again permission to slain the spiders outside of Woodland Realm.  
"I know you there" I say "why do you linger in the shadows?".  
"I was coming to report to you" She says and I can see that she's nervous.  
"I thought that I ordered to be that nest to be destroyed, not 2 moons past" I ask strictly.  
Tauriel sighs and starts to walking back and forth "We're cleared the forest as ordered my lord, but more spiders coming from the south. There are coming from Dol Guldur if we kill them at the source".  
And there is it again. She wants to save the whole forest not only the Woodland Realm.

"The fortress lays beyond our borders, keep our lands clear of this creatures, that is your task" I command.  
"And when we drove them of? What then? Will they not spread to other lands?" She asks with a face full of concern. I know that she cares, she cares about the world, about other people. I admire this about her but do not find it wise. Not now when the lands become darker.

"Other lands are not my concern" I say and Tauriel stops with the pacing and look at me with shock.  
"Fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure" I try to explain.  
Tauriel bows in silence to me and starts to walk away.

"Legolas said that you fought very well today" I say an I hear her turn. "He's grown very fond of you"  
"I ensure you my lord, Legolas thinks no more of me than as a captain of the guard" Tauriel says.  
"Perhaps he did once, now I am not so sure" I tell her.  
Tauriel is not facing me but I know that my words came as a surprise for her as she struggles to say something.  
"I do not think that you allowed your son to pledge himself to an lowly silvan Elf" she finally says.  
"You are right, I will not. Still he cares about you. Don't give him hope where is none" I say strictly.

This is not true ofcourse, I do not think of the Silvan Elves as lesser than the Sindar.  
The Sindar does not life with the Silvan Elves because we simply want to rule them. No, we merged ourself into the Silvan culture here because we love them. Like I loved my son's mother. The most beautiful Silvan Elf I ever let my eyes on.  
Ofcourse Tauriel doesn't know about her. It was before her time. Hundred of years before she was even born and after my wife had been killed I did not whish to talk about het. It just hurt too much.  
But Tauriel does remind me of her. Her bravery, her rebellious attitude..  
Maybe that's why I have a special place in my hearth for this young Elf.

It is no secret that I took her under my wing after that dreadful day. I can picture that day clearly before my eyes while it is nearly 600 years ago.  
The Orc's surprised us with their attack and where able to break into our borders.  
We where able to drive them away but not before our blood was shed.

They where just enjoining the warm summer afternoon on the river side, a married couple. I can remember Legolas calling for me when he had found them.  
I still can remember how much it had hurt that I failed to protect my own people. I watched my men laying sheets over the ruptured bodies until I heard the sound of soft crying behind me.  
I crouched and looked into the hollow trunk behind me where the soft cry came from and there I found her.  
The little girl with red hair and green eyes. I knew her ofcourse. She was the only child of the Woodland Realm. It was just a few years ago when we celebrated her birth.  
The young girl shivered and her eyes where red and swollen by the tears who where rolling over her cheeks and I realized it that she had seen how her parents had been killed.

I offered her my hand and hesitantly she grabbed it so that I could drag her out of the trunk.  
Her little arms snaked around my neck and she refused to let me go while she silently cried about what she had seen and for the first time in a long time I felt my own tears falling from my cheeks.

After that day I kept a close eye on the young girl who will became one of the best warriors, maybe because of what she had seen. She was determined to kill all the evil in our land.  
I saw her becoming friends with Legolas and the development of an sibling like bond.  
I cherish this. Legolas is an only child, not by choice but by fate.  
More an more I saw her as an daughter, I favored her. Everyone know this, how could she else have the rank as captain on an age of 600? But it is not a secret She had even earn it with her skills. But I will not gave every skilled warrior this rank so soon. Only her.  
Legolas had acted like a proud brother on the day that she received the rank.  
But now I see something different developing between those two.  
Well to be honest, I see it in Legolas, Tauriel's feelings are a mystery to me.  
I despite the idea of them falling in love. Not because he's my son and she is an ordinary Silvan Elf.  
No I despite the idea because I see her as a daughter and sister to Legolas.


End file.
